


Sin aliento

by ShadowI8



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chronic Illness, Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowI8/pseuds/ShadowI8
Summary: Con un talento nato para nadar, un brillante futuro se vislumbraba delante de sus ojos, sin embargo, el cuerpo humano es frágil y susceptible a daños imprevistos que nos obligan a cambiar nuestras vidas para poder sobrevivir.Un diagnóstico es suficiente para dejar pasmado a Nanase.<<Aviso: No soy médica ni mucho menos, toda la información usada en este fanfic ha sido previamente investigada en varios sitios. Me disculpo si no es exacto>>
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Tachibana Makoto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Primer suspiro

Nanase posee una piel pálida, casi como si fuera de porcelana, siendo así muy fácil notar alguna diferencia en ésta; acné, moretones, resequedad, etc.

Como todas las mañanas, él y su mejor amigo se dirigen a la escuela en una calma usual. Él permanece silencioso mientras que Makoto habla de cosas sin mayor trascendencia. Por lo general son cosas sucedidas al par de hermanitos de éste. Cuando los ojos esmeraldas se fijan en el joven pelinegro notan, irremediablemente, lo azulados que se encuentran sus finos labios.

—Haru— le habla Tachibana, entre confundido y preocupado—. ¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—Mh. ¿De verdad? Es que estás azul.

El mayor no entiende, frunciendo las cejas oscuras con duda. ¿Por qué estaría así? El otoño está iniciando a penas, así que no hace mucho frío como para que su cuerpo lo manifieste de esa forma.

—Estoy bien— sentencia Haruka.

Su temperatura corporal es normal. Las ropas sobre su cuerpo son suficientes y Tachibana no tiene por qué preocuparse. Un suspiro escapa del más alto, largo y derrotado, sabiendo que no servirá de nada insistirle al contrario.

Sin embargo, no se siente tranquilo. No es la primera vez que percibe algo diferente en el estado de su mejor amigo. Hace unas semanas habían salido a correr para mantenerse en forma antes de que el invierno los agarre desprevenidos, y Nanase se detuvo a solo unos minutos de haber comenzado. Se sentía cansado, sin aire, y tuvieron que tomarse un descanso de quince minutos, aproximadamente, hasta que se sintió mejor. Aquello ha sucedido más veces de las que el menor quisiera.

Por supuesto, Makoto sabe que el mayor es reservado con sus cosas y minimiza sus problemas, dejándolos de lado hasta que no puede ignorarlos y, finalmente, se ve en la obligación de resolverlos solo. A Haruka no suele gustarle inmiscuir al resto de personas en sus asuntos, después de todo, no les conciernen, son solo suyos, y es completamente capaz de solucionarlos sin ayuda de nadie más. Intentar discutir con él sobre su salud no dará frutos, piensa el joven de ojos verdes, optando por no decir nada.

Ambos, tras caminar un rato, llegan a la escuela donde las clases transcurren sin mayor problema. De vez en cuando, como ya se ha hecho común, el pelinegro se ve obligado a toser suavemente, por lo bajo, para no llamar la atención de los demás alumnos o su profesor, después de todo él no recuerda que esté enfermo. No tiene fiebre ni mucosidad, aunque no puede negar que cada tanto suele sentir una molesta opresión en el pecho.

Seguramente no es nada.

Luego de que la jornada escolar concluye, el par, con sus bolsos escolares, se dirigen hacia su club; la piscina de la escuela. Ahí, Gou ya se encuentra revisando el entrenamiento para el día mientras que Nagisa y Rei se cambian el uniforme por sus trajes de baño en el pequeño cuarto compartido que usan de vestidor. Makoto y Haruka no demoran en saludar a la chica que les devuelve el gesto antes de indicarles autoritariamente que pronto estén listos para entrar a la piscina.

Para cuando entran al vestidor, el rubio y el chico de anteojos rojizos emergen de éste, saludando a ambos para ir, después, hacia la pelirroja que ya les está señalando los ejercicios que deberán hacer.

Una vez en sus trajes de baño, con sus respectivos goggles y gorras de silicona, Tachibana y Nanase calientan los músculos, al borde del cuerpo de agua, y escuchan a la menor de los Matsuoka cuyas instrucciones son precisas y claras. Al ver que ha terminado con él, Haruka tarda solo un segundo en lanzarse elegantemente hacia la fresca agua que le da la bienvenida. Makoto sonríe en modo de disculpa hacia la menor quien solo deja salir un vago suspiro; ya están acostumbrados al comportamiento del pelinegro.

Sin más, Gou prosigue con sus indicaciones hacia el capitán del club. El ruido del agua salpicando contra los cuerpos de sus amigos se escucha de fondo en su conversación; al conocerlos tan bien, Makoto es capaz de identificar el nado de cada uno. Nagisa es uno poco más descuidado y juguetón, Rei siempre se esmera por ser prolijo y Haruka es grácil y veloz. Sin embargo, con solo su audición, el chico de claros cabellos nota que algo extraño sucede con su mejor amigo; se escucha torpe y algo descoordinado, además de lento. Angustiado, se gira a mirar al nadador que, de pronto, se detiene a mitad del carril.

Nanase se sostiene de la línea colorida que divide la piscina. Su pecho sube y baja de una manera veloz y abrupta, tratando de jalar cuanto aire le sea posible porque, sin explicación, siente que se ahoga. No puede respirar bien y una tremenda fatiga le agobia, como si hubiera nadado kilómetros cuando ni siquiera ha terminado una vuelta tranquila de crol.

A la par que se recarga en el carril, tratando de estabilizarse, Tachibana se disculpa con Matsuoka antes de entrar a la piscina de un clavado para nadar hasta él.

—Haru—le habla con voz dulce y preocupada—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Y trata de responderle, pero parece que solo puede hacer una cosa a la vez; o respira o habla, ambas cosas son imposibles de hacer al mismo tiempo. Aun sujeto de la línea divisora, Haruka siente la mano cariñosa del menor sobar su espalda con cuidado y precisión. Agradece mentalmente que no le esté haciendo más preguntas ni le trate de hacer conversación, porque eso lo frustraría aun más de lo que ya está.

Permanecen así un largo rato, llamando la atención de los demás presentes que muestran preocupación por la situación. Finalmente, Nanase logra recuperar el aliento, no por completo, pero sí lo suficiente para hablar y dejar de sentirse exhausto. Enderezándose, el de ojos azules se retira la gorra y los lentes protectores, musitando un suave "estoy bien" que no logra tranquilizar al más alto.

—¿Qué sucedió? — pregunta Makoto.

—No es nada— insiste con voz espesa; sus labios casi tan azules como sus ojos—. Estoy bien.

—Haru. No estás bien.

—Makoto.

—Por favor. Vamos al médico. Por favor, Haru-chan.

Al ver la insistencia en aquellos orbes esmeraldas tan dulces y genuinos, el aludido cede luego de un instante en completo silencio en donde piensa que el contrario parece un cachorro suplicante.

—Bien. Pero no me llames así.

...

Makoto desea poder acompañar a Haruka, pero éste se ha negado rotundamente. Es así como el mayor va al hospital, junto a la señora Tachibana, mientras el menor permanece en la escuela; luego le pasará los apuntes, tareas y demás.

Habría preferido ir completamente solo, pero cuando el de cabellos olivas le comentó a su madre la situación, ésta se presentó voluntaria para ir con él, pues como menor de edad no podía asistir sin sus padres o algún adulto. Los progenitores de Haruka no están en la ciudad y el matrimonio de los Tachibana siempre lo han considerado como un hijo más, así que para la mujer amable aquello no es ninguna molestia.

Luego de arribar al hospital, presentándose a una enfermera en la recepción, se dirigen a una habitación pulcra y limpia. Ambos se sientan en las sillas que descansan frente a un escritorio ordenado. Del otro lado de éste, un hombre que ronda los cuarenta años teclea un par de cosas en un computador blanco. Alrededor suyo hay algunas cosas más de índole médica, como una camilla para examinación, algunos archiveros con datos de los pacientes y libros, etc.

—Buenos días— habla el médico, enfundado en su bata pulcra—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Buenos días— el par saluda.

—He tenido unos malestares desde hace unas semanas— Haruka dice.

—¿Qué clase de malestares?

—Problemas para respirar.

El hombre asiente, comprendiendo, y procede a trabajar con el computador nuevamente.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Nanase Haruka.

—¿Edad?

—Dieciocho años.

—¿Fumas, bebes o ingieres algún tipo de sustancia similar?

—No.

—¿Estás tomando algún medicamento?

—Ninguno.

—¿Alergias? — Haruka niega cuando el hombre lo mira y pronto se escuchan las teclas ser golpeadas por sus dedos al escribir—. ¿Propenso a infecciones respiratorias?

—No.

—¿Has tenido algún problema grave de salud en algún momento?

—Haru-chan sufrió de anemia un tiempo— habla la señora Tachibana—. Durante la secundaria.

—Ya veo— más ruido del teclado—. ¿Enfermedades crónicas que tengas?

—Ninguna.

—¿Algún antecedente familiar que deba conocer?

—No— Nanase menea la cabeza.

—Entonces— la espalda del doctor cae contra el respaldo de su asiento mientras sus codos descansan sobre los recargabrazos—. ¿Cómo son estos problemas? ¿Te da una sensación de ahogo?

—Sí. Cuando hago ejercicio me siento sin aliento.

—¿Inmediatamente? — un asentimiento de cabeza del menor—. ¿Cómo es tu condición física?

—Buena. Hago deporte diariamente. Corro de vez en cuando y voy al club de natación de la escuela.

—Y nunca habías tenido problemas, ¿no? — Haruka vuelve a afirmar—. ¿Sientes algún dolor en el pecho? ¿Tienes mucosidad?

—A veces siento una opresión. Solo he empezado a toser con más frecuencia.

—Entonces— el médico se levanta, se dirige a una pequeña cajonera de donde extrae un estetoscopio, un termómetro digital, entre otras cosas que deposita en una mesita de metal cerca de la cama de chequeo—. Pasa para examinarte. Dices que siempre has hecho ejercicio, pero estos días al mínimo esfuerzo te cansas.

—Así es.

Haruka se sienta sobre el firme colchón de la cama con facilidad, y ve que el doctor se coloca el estetoscopio.

—Voy a revisar tus pulmones, ¿de acuerdo?

Al recibir la afirmación del pelinegro, el hombre le indica que debe inhalar lentamente, aguantar un segundo, y soltar el aire, nuevamente, con lentitud. Es así como la fría parte circular se posa en distintos sitios de su espalda y pecho mientras el adulto le indica que respire. Posteriormente, Haruka tose y el doctor coloca sobre sus hombros, simplonamente, el artefacto para tomar el termómetro.

—Levanta la cabeza, por favor.

Mide si tiene fiebre y, después, usando un aparato cuyo nombre Nanase desconoce, revisa sus fosas nasales que no se encuentran obstruidas de ninguna manera, ya sea por moco o por hinchazón de los senos nasales. Pasa a revisarle los ojos, notándolos húmedos como suele ser normal, y también se fija en el subtono azul de su piel y sus labios casi morados.

—Noto una anormalidad, sí. Noto también un poco de arritmia cardiaca. Puedes volver a tu asiento— dice, señalando el mueble y acomodándose él mismo en su propia silla—. Necesitaremos hacer algunas pruebas más.

—¿No sabe qué tiene? — la señora Tachibana se nota más angustiada.

—Me temo que muchos problemas respiratorios son similares, así que necesitamos ir descartando para dar con el diagnóstico indicado.

Dicho esto, el hombre escribe un par de cosas en la computadora y, al poco rato, una impresora junto a ésta comienza a hacer ruido conforme escribe en una hoja. Ésta es extendida frente al par que leen inmensamente interesados, aunque sin entender realmente lo que dice, pues son tecnicismos que desconocen.

—Puedes hacerte todos los exámenes aquí. Una vez los tengas listos, puedes volver y me encargaré de interpretarlos.

Eso hacen. El pelinegro se disculpa con la madre de su mejor amigo por traerla de un lado para el otro, mas ella le sonríe de manera maternal y le resta importancia. Examen tras examen, en cuestión de horas, el par regresa ante el médico. El hombre, llamado Aoyama Kaoru, lee los documentos de cada una de las pruebas con una seriedad que, con el paso de los minutos, se torna más palpable y severa. Con aire culpable, Aoyama coloca los papeles frente al muchacho y la mujer, explicando lo que en ellos se encuentran para que puedan comprender lo que sucede.

...

Ambos se encuentran al teléfono; la señora Tachibana habla con su marido mientras que Nanase discute con sus padres. Llevan a cabo conversaciones diferentes, pero que tienen algo en común.

El diagnostico del pelinegro ha sido todo menos alentador. La mujer habla acongojada, angustiada y al borde de las lagrimas con el padre de sus hijos que busca calmarla y darle apoyo aun si se encuentra atendiendo sus propios asuntos. ¿Debería decirle a Makoto? Se pregunta ella, sin embargo, el hombre le detiene y le recuerda que es Haruka quien debe hablar con él.

La voz escueta del pelinegro explica la situación a sus padres, siendo siempre conciso y directo. Aclara que no hace falta que vuelvan, asegurando que puede cuidarse solo y de verdad necesita, únicamente, el dinero para su tratamiento. Duran un largo rato hablando, incluso la madre de su mejor amigo ya ha guardado su respectivo teléfono para ir donde él. Unos minutos más pasan hasta que finalmente da por terminada la llamada.

Acompañado aun por la señora Tachibana, va hacia un banco donde revisa el estado de su cuenta y se alivia al ver que sus padres no han demorado nada en depositar. Esperando que eso sea suficiente, se dirigen a una tienda especializada en productos médicos donde compran todo lo requerido para el morocho.

Mientras ven producto tras producto, apoyados por un trabajador del local, Haruka siente que no está en la vida real. Es una pesadilla, cree. Comenzando a ver todo como si fuese alguien más, como si no fuese él quien controla su cuerpo.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, regresan a casa.

La madre de Makoto llega a su hogar donde ya sus tres hijos y su marido se encuentran. Los cuatro alrededor de la mesa de la cocina disfrutan sus alimentos, a excepción del adulto, con total ignorancia de los terribles acontecimientos.

—Estoy en casa— dice ella, y el par de mellizos la saluda enérgicamente, saltando de sus asientos para abrazarla.

—Bienvenida a casa, querida.

—Bienvenida, mamá— habla Makoto, con una hermosa sonrisa que pasa a ser una mueca de interés—. ¿Dónde está Haru?

—Está en su casa. Vendrá a comer en un rato más.

—¿Hermano Haru vendrá? — pregunta con entusiasmo la niña.

—Mh, sí. Lo he invitado a comer.

—¿Pasará la noche aquí? — Ren indaga.

—No. Está ocupado, así que no podrá quedarse tanto tiempo.

Las voces chillonas de ambos se quejan sonoramente ante las malas noticias. El señor Tachibana, con una sonrisa, les pide que vuelvan a sus asientos y dejen que su madre se acomode para comer, pues ha tenido un día largo. Makoto termina con su plato antes que el resto, justo cuando su padre ha colocado la comida frente a su esposa, e indica que irá a buscar a Haruka, de paso aprovechando que podrá preguntar cómo le ha ido.

No se percata de la melancolía en su madre o la seriedad de su padre cuando lo despiden a la par de sus hermanitos. Se calza los zapatos en la entrada y sale en dirección al hogar de su mejor amigo que descansa en la parte alta de las escaleras.

Llama a la puerta, pero nadie abre y se ve en la penosa necesidad de entrar por la puerta trasera, como casi todos los días. ¿Nanase estará en la bañera? Nombrando a su amigo, lo busca en el cuarto de baño, en la cocina y la sala, aunque al encontrarlas vacías opta por ir al cuarto. Ahí ve al muchacho que, sentado en la cama, lee lo que tiene pinta de ser un manual. Junto a él hay una combinación de maquina y contenedor que luce extraña, con botones y demás, de la cual emerge un tubo de plástico al que no puede ver el extremo. Además, una bombona permanece oculta detrás.

—¿Haru?

Los ojos zafiros miran sorprendidos al recién llegado que muestra un rostro de total confusión. El dueño de la habitación se pone en pie, aun con el manual en manos, mientras el contrario se aproxima con cautela.

—¿Qué es esto? — indaga Tachibana, su voz empezando a oírse asustado—. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué te dijeron?

Sumido en el silencio, el menor admira todos los cachivaches que irremediablemente le hacen pensar en el hospital; casi puede oír el pitido de los electrocardiogramas y el gotear de las intravenosas.

Y Haruka siente que quiere desaparecer. El pecho le duele aun más que hace unos minutos y no sabe si es por su condición o si es por el tener que hablar de ésta con Makoto. Es un misterio quien está más aterrado de los dos. Una vez plantado al lado de el pelinegro, se gira a mirarle con impaciencia.

—Es mi tratamiento.

—¿Tratamiento para qué?

La respiración de uno se escucha apresurada e inquieta mientras que el otro aclara su garganta de manera nerviosa. ¿Por dónde comenzar?

—Haru.

La mano grande sostiene la muñeca del contrario, como si se tratara de un niño asustado que se sujeta a las faldas de su madre por protección.

—El medico me diagnosticó hipertensión pulmonar idiopática—Makoto no sabe qué es eso, por supuesto, ni él mismo lo sabía hasta hacia unas horas—. Es un problema donde las arterias de los pulmones se estrechan, dificultando el paso de la sangre a estos. Eso provoca dificultades respiratorias.

—¿Cómo te dio eso? — la voz dulce suena temerosa y bajita, casi inexistente.

—A eso se refiere idiopática. Es decir, que no se conoce la causa.

—Y... Y... ¿Entonces? ¿Qué más te dijo?

Nanase traga con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza para su gusto.

—El tratamiento consiste en medicamentos, oxigenoterapia y algo de ejercicio— explica, tratando de sonar tan calmado como le es posible—. No es tan grave, aun, así que la terapia de oxigeno serán unas doce horas aproximadamente durante la noche. Puedo seguir nadando, pero... no creo que pueda competir.

—¿Eh? — la incredulidad tiñe el rostro de Tachibana por completo.

—Puedo nadar, pero muy poco. Si hago caso a mis cuidados y demás, puedo ir aumentando los ejercicios y la dificultad de estos.

—Pe-pero... esto terminará eventualmente. ¿Cuánto tiempo deberás... estar en terapia? —aunque el rostro de Nanase suele ser neutral e inexpresivo, el más alto puede ver algo de culpabilidad y resignación—. ¿Cuánto tiempo te recetó el médico?

—Makoto— contiene un suspiro, bajando la mirada un segundo porque puede ver las lágrimas acumulándose en los orbes esmeraldas—. Es una enfermedad crónica. Esto no se va a quitar, solo puedo controlarlo y prevenir que empeore.

No sabe qué mas decir; quisiera poder dar ánimos al de ojos azules, pero no tiene conocimientos de cómo. Está muy preocupado, tanto que no es capaz de ponerlo en palabras, es inmedible. Su agarre alrededor de Nanase se afianza a la vez que agacha su rostro hacia el suelo. Cuando los orbes como dos praderas se encuentran con los oceánicos, lagrimas espesas bajan de los primeros mencionados con velocidad. La nariz de Tachibana se vuelve ligeramente rojiza mientras los ríos de tristeza descienden sin control alguno, gota tras gota, a la par que sus labios dibujan una mueca hacia debajo de manera temblorosa. Quiere hablar, decir algo para mostrar su apoyo, pero no puede, de verdad que no puede; sabe que si algo sale de su boca romperá por completo en llanto.

El corazón de Haruka se aprieta dentro de su pecho por ver en ese estado al menor. Ha sabido que la noticia impactaría mucho a Makoto, aunque no ha sido consciente de que sería así de impactante. Cuando él se ha enterado del diagnóstico, en el hospital, no ha dicho nada, no hizo berrinche, no se quejó ni maldijo y mucho menos ha llorado. Y siente que es ahora el más alto quien llora en su lugar, porque llora como si fuera su propia dolencia.

No dice algo, porque sabe que nada funcionará para calmar a Makoto, así que lo sienta, cuidadosamente, sobre la cama y deja que las lagrimas fluyan sin problema. Se quedan envueltos en un silencio que no pueden describir como incomodo o cómodo, aunque sí lo sienten tenso. Luego de unos instantes, Haruka se levanta y toma una caja de pañuelos que procede a mostrar a su mejor amigo. Sorbiéndose la nariz, el de ojos verdes toma un pañuelo de papel y se limpia los caminitos de agua que enmarcan sus mejillas. Hace lo mismo una segunda vez, pero ahora retirando la mucosidad que amenaza con escurrir de sus fosas nasales.

En un intento de brindar confort, la mano pálida del mayor da un par de palmadas en la rodilla del otro, consiguiendo de éste un respiro frágil y trémulo. Finalmente, recuperando el aliento, Makoto se pasa sutilmente las manos por los parpados.

—Lo siento— musita de manera quebrada.

Haruka niega con un movimiento de cabeza, sabiendo que el otro se avergüenza de la escena que ha montado, aunque no tiene por qué. Para cuando el menor está más tranquilo, los ojos azules vislumbran que el tiempo se ha pasado en un parpadeo.

—Tu madre debe estar esperándome para comer— dice y el contrario asiente en acuerdo.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?

—La fuente de oxígeno hará ruido.

—No importa— la mirada de Makoto es suplicante y logra que el pelinegro exhale con derrota.

Sabe que eso es una afirmación a su pedido. Al ver al pelinegro levantarse y dirigirse a la entrada de la habitación, el de ojos esmeralda, poco después, le imita, procediendo ambos a salir de la casa y bajar las escaleras de piedra en completo silencio hasta llegar a la casa de los Tachibana. Aguardan unos segundos frente a la puerta principal, segundos que el menor aprovecha para asegurar que su aspecto no delata que hace nada ha estado llorando. Respira pausadamente, tratando de regularizar la entrada y salida de aire para evitar que si voz tiemble al hablar con sus padres o sus hermanos; se sentiría aun más patético, pues cree que ha hecho algo ridículo ya en la casa del mayor. Haruka no le dice nada, con rostro impasible y aire paciente, hasta que Makoto recobra, por completo, la compostura. Asintiendo, el más alto abre la puerta e invita al contrario a ingresar al recinto, posteriormente haciendo lo mismo a la par que anuncia su llegada.

—Disculpen la intromisión— Nanase dice, luego de sacarse los zapatos e introducirse en la cocina donde el matrimonio y el par de mellizos se hallan.

—¡Hermano Haru! — los menores chillan emocionados, ganándose una diminuta, casi inexistente, sonrisa del aludido.

El pelinegro se sienta, obligado por su mejor amigo que le indica que le servirá la comida, y escucha las mil y una cosas que Ran y Ren le cuentan. Haruka guarda silencio, de vez en cuando respondiendo con monosílabas o algunos ruidos de negación y afirmación. A pesar de la energía y lo parlanchines que son los dos menores, estos nunca se han mostrado molestos o disgustados por la actitud taciturna y silenciosa de Nanase; siempre ha sido cómodo estar con él y es como un segundo hermano mayor para ellos, pues desde que tienen memoria él ha estado ahí, conviviendo con sus padres, Makoto y ellos mismos.

Los chiquillos demoran demasiado en terminar con sus alimentos, pues están mas entretenidos en hablar que en masticar. Haruka agradece por la comida y se dispone a llenar su vacío estomago que ya comienza a quejarse.

—Hermano Haru— habla la niña—. Mamá dice que no te quedarás a dormir, ¿por qué?

—Makoto y yo tenemos trabajo escolar.

—Eh— se queja el niño—. Luego de terminarlo podrías.

—Es mucha— su hermano mayor interviene, firme pero no grosero—. Es tanta que tendremos que desvelarnos. Y ustedes no pueden quedarse despiertos tanto tiempo, mañana tienen clases.

—Pero...

—Niños— les llama la atención el señor Tachibana—. Hoy no. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana? Tendrán más tiempo libre.

Los dos pares de ojos grandes y curiosos se clavan en el pelinegro, impacientes.

—Está bien.

Con esa respuesta los dos exclaman alegres, comenzando a pensar qué harán entonces para divertirse y matar el tiempo. Finalmente, terminados sus alimentos, Ran y Ren se marchan escaleras arriba, a su habitación, para encargarse de sus respectivas tareas.

—¿Te quedarás a dormir con Haru-chan? — pregunta su madre.

—¿Puedo? Haru me ha dejado.

La mujer, con una sonrisa compasiva y melancólica, asiente.

—Claro. Solo lleva lo necesario, ¿de acuerdo?

—Y avisanos cuando se marchen a la escuela— el padre agrega.

—Mh, lo haré.

—Lamento todas las molestias— Haruka dice, haciendo una ligera reverencia aun en su asiento.

—¿Cuáles molestias, Haru? — una sonrisa le es obsequiada por el hombre de la casa—. Ni lo menciones. Puedes pedirnos ayuda con lo que necesites.

—Sí, siempre tendremos las puertas abiertas para ti.

Nanase ve al par de adultos, sintiendo una calidez agradable en el pecho al ser bien recibido en la familia Tachibana, y agradece concisamente. El matrimonio ha actuado más fraternalmente con él que sus propios padres. La pareja lo ha cuidado y acogido en los buenos y malos momentos, preocupándose cuando se enferma, se siente mal, o alegrándose por sus éxitos como ganar en alguna competencia, etc. Si lo piensa bien, es triste ver que sus progenitores sean apáticos hacia su persona. No es de extrañar que Haruka haya aprendido, desde más joven, a tratar toda situación por su cuenta. 


	2. Último suspiro

Aun se encuentra inseguro sobre el manejo de la fuente de oxigeno sin importar que ya ha leído cuidadosamente el manual. Tampoco se le puede culpar, pues al saber que podría empeorar la situación si no ajusta bien el armatoste a cualquiera causa nervios. Su intención es mejorar, no terminar en un cuarto de hospital.

Sin embargo, sabe que no puede seguir dándole tantas vueltas, por lo que presiona botones aquí y allá esperando no hacer algo mal. Makoto no le interrumpe y permanece sentado, al otro lado de la mesa de madera de la sala, mirándole con suma atención y pesar. Cuando Haruka considera que todo está listo, se coloca la cánula; introduce los pequeños extremos del tubo en sus fosas nasales y posiciona el resto de éste sobre las orejas. El oxigeno entra por su nariz de una manera completamente distinta a la normal. No sabe cómo describirlo, pero es raro, diferente, aunque no molesto. La máquina hace ruido y ambos esperan que Nanase pueda acostumbrarse a esto, si no, ¿cómo hará para dormir?

Aclarándose la garganta, el pelinegro se acomoda frente a la mesa donde descansan sus utensilios escolares; libretas, lapiceros, etc. Antes de que diga algo al respecto, Makoto le entrega las notas tomadas por él durante el día para que se ponga al corriente.

Centrándose en su labor, Haruka ignora la mirada interesada de color esmeralda que se posa sobre su persona. Inquieto, en lo que el pelinegro transcribe las notas en su libreta, Tachibana se sume en dudas y angustias sobre la condición de éste.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien—el mayor contesta, sin mirarle.

—¿Te duele algo? ¿Cómo es?

La mano blanca y grácil se detiene, y los ojos azules divagan un segundo antes de encontrarse con los verdes. Luego de unos instantes, sin decir nada, Makoto entiende que no tiene palabras para expresar lo que sucede o siente.

Tras unos largos minutos de trabajo escolar para el hogar, los chicos proceden a guardar todo y a alistarse para ir a dormir; Tachibana ayuda a Nanase a llevar el concentrador de oxígeno a la habitación pues, aunque no es muy pesado, prefiere ahorrarle un riesgo.

Coloca el futón al lado de la cama de su mejor amigo y, luego de cambiarse de ropa e ir al baño para limpiar sus dientes y vaciar la vejiga, ambos se acuestan y se cubren con suaves cobijas. En la oscuridad de la noche buscan descansar de un largo y pesado día.

…

Alrededor de las dos de la mañana, Makoto continua con los ojos abiertos a pesar del cansancio; la ansiedad de la situación es más grande que el sueño. Se asegura de permanecer quieto sobre el futón para no despertar al dueño de la habitación que debe encontrarse aun exhausto en comparación con él. Escucha el ruido de la noche siendo perturbado por el sonido del concentrador de oxígeno, y aplasta su mejilla contra la almohada blanca y esponjocita.

Pasado un rato, oye las sabanas crujir con el movimiento de Haruka y, tras esperar algo más de su parte, se gira sobre si mismo para mirarle. Logra divisar entre las penumbras la figura del otro muchacho sentado en la cama, abrazado a sus rodillas y mirando hacia la ventana cuyas cortinas están entreabiertas permitiendo apreciar el cielo nocturno y las luces publicas para los transeúntes.

—¿Haru? — le llama con voz suavecita.

El aludido da un respingo imperceptible por la sorpresa antes de cruzar su mirada azul con la esmeralda del menor que le dedica un gesto preocupado.

—¿Te desperté? — pregunta el pelinegro, viendo que el contrario se incorpora lentamente.

—No, no te preocupes. La verdad— suspira y se alza para acercarse a la cama donde se sienta, junto al mayor—. No he dormido. Y parece que tú tampoco.

Haruka dice nada y vuelve a girarse hacia la ventana, dejando un espacio bastante grande a su lado para que Makoto se acomode ahí, cosa que hace; los ojos del menor permanecen fijos en el otro muchacho, interesado.

—¿Te sientes mal? — Tachibana indaga.

—Estoy bien.

—¿De verdad? ¿La maquina no te está molestando?

—No— Nanase menea la cabeza para reafirmar su punto—. Te digo que estoy bien.

Se sumen en un silencio espeso, aunque no es nada incómodo. El menor se queda pasmado por la belleza del contrario que parece brillar por la luz tenue de la Luna y las luces artificiales; piensa que la vida a veces es realmente injusta, porque su mejor amigo adora nadar y es de las pocas cosas que logra ocasionar un brillo de satisfacción y felicidad en sus ojos preciosos cual zafiros. ¿Él qué ha hecho para merecer esto? Si bien Haruka no es un chico extrovertido y popular, es agradable a su manera, buen hijo, vecino y amigo. Está muy preocupado, demasiado, pero no sabe qué puede hacer al respecto, logrando sentirse impotente y diminuto. ¿Hay algo en sus manos que pueda solucionar el problema de salud de Nanase? Probablemente no.

Ve la piel marfil del mayor, las facciones afiladas y masculinas, sus ojos profundos como el océano enmarcados por pestañas tan negras como sus cabellos. Aunque el otro no le mira de vuelta, puede notar cierto sentimiento en sus pupilas; está asustado.

—¿Quieres hablar? — Makoto dice y Haruka baja la mirada a sus rodillas—. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

No hay contestación. Los orbes zafiros viajan hasta toparse con los esmeraldas que parecen tan asustados como los propios. Nanase se abstiene de decir tantas cosas; “Quedate.”, “No me dejes solo.”, “No sé qué haré.”, “Esto es un asco.”, etc. De verdad quisiera expresar en palabras sus pensamientos, pero no se siente capaz de hacerlo pues le resulta molesto y hasta egoísta.

Makoto, al ver esta consternación, le obsequia una dulce y cálida sonrisa, brindándole un hombro para que pueda apoyarse en éste. Tras un segundo, Haruka deja caer su costado contra el del menor para luego depositar su cabeza sobre el hombro de éste, soltando un suspiro suave y casi inexistente con un alivio impresionante.

A sus fosas nasales llega el olor corporal del castaño y del jabón que ha usado con anterioridad al darse un baño. Es un aroma dulce y similar al del té verde que resulta relajante para el mayor que disfruta, además, del calor que del contrario emana. Sus ojos se cierran durante unos instantes y, cuando vuelve a abrirlos, ve un par de manchitas de agua en el pantalón de Makoto. Nota gotitas caer una por una sobre la tela y el enorme cuerpo vibra con mayor frecuencia conforme los segundos pasan.

—¿Por qué lloras de nuevo? — Haruka se endereza y observa las lagrimas descender velozmente por las mejillas del más alto.

—Lo siento— el pelinegro suspira al oír la voz temblorosa y rota de Tachibana—. No me gusta esto. No me gusta verte así.

El castaño insiste al limpiarse los caminitos de agua con las manos, torpemente, a la par que sorbe su nariz de manera sonora. En un intento de brindarle consuelo, Nanase vuelve a posicionarse contra él y le toma la mano con algo de nerviosismo y torpeza.

Y el pelinegro se siente culpable por hacer que su mejor amigo reaccione de esta forma. Verle llorar o estar de mal animo nunca le ha gustado, al contrario, aquello ocasiona que su corazón, usualmente frio, se estruje y se queje de dolor. Quisiera que el menor siempre esté feliz y sin preocupaciones, pero es una masita sensible y frágil.

Haruka se siente completamente bendecido por tener a Makoto a su lado, no hablando únicamente de manera física si no también de forma emocional, porque es una persona que brinda brillo y color a su vida. Tachibana para él es la comodidad del hogar, la familiaridad del agua en la piscina, la dulzura y calma de un buen té, pero, a su vez, es el conocer las nuevas experiencias y aprender que a veces uno no puede ser siempre igual. El castaño es un ser angelical que pone el bienestar de otros por encima del propio, que brinda amor y alegría a todo mundo, que no se deja guiar por los prejuicios, que ayuda sin desear nada a cambio, un a persona que logra encontrar la belleza en todo lo que se le tope, alguien con un corazón puro y a veces infantil, divertido y soso, aunque miedoso en extremo y descuidado.

Makoto nunca le ha pedido a Haruka cambiar de alguna forma, a diferencia de otros que suelen mostrar cierto disgusto y molestia por su actitud frívola y distante, mejor aún, tampoco lo ha obligado a dejar de ser como es.

¿Cómo es que han podido estar juntos durante tantos años? Aun recuerda cuando Makoto era aun más pequeño que él, aun más adorable. El más bajo siempre se sintió responsable del contrario, quizás por ser mayor que él por unos meses y por la diferencia física también. Para Haruka, que es hijo único, la presencia del castaño era como la de un hermanito, sin embargo, al crecer y cambiar en todos los aspectos posibles, se ha dado cuenta que sus sentimientos hacia el contrario lo han hecho también. No es que lo haya dejado de querer, es, mas bien, que ahora lo quiere de una forma distinta, pasando de un amor fraternal a uno romántico.

Por supuesto, Nanase no se atreve y probablemente no se atreverá nunca ha decirle a Tachibana sobre esto, porque es consciente que alguien tan maravilloso como él no le corresponderá. Para él debe ser como un hermano y nada más.

Los segundos pasan hasta transformarse en minutos y el castaño, finalmente, se tranquiliza lo suficiente. Ya ha dejado de llorar y sus ojos se han hinchado un poco por ello, aunque su respiración se encuentra ligeramente agitada todavía. Tras mirar nuevamente por la ventana, percatándose de que cada vez es más tarde, Haruka obliga a Makoto a recostarse sobre la cama, cubriéndolo con las mantas y procediendo a repetir sus acciones con él mismo.

—Es muy noche— dice el mayor mirando directamente a los ojos verdes—. Duerme. Mañana hay clases.

Tachibana parpadea y suspira de manera temblorosa.

—Hace mucho no dormimos en la misma cama— comenta, su voz sonando frágil—. Está ajustado.

—No me molesta— Nanase sentencia, cerrando los ojos—. Ni siquiera te mueves al dormir y yo tampoco. Duérmete.

—Haru…

—Duérmete.

—Mh… Buenas noches, entonces.

…

El pelinegro hace una mueca de dolor cuando el mas bajo de todos chilla de manera estrepitosa. Nagisa está totalmente conmocionado por la noticia que el mayor de todos ha soltado; Rei y Gou no se quedan muy atrás, ambos estupefactos al punto de que se han quedado sin palabras.

—¡Esto no es gracioso, Haru-chan! — le recrimina el rubio, tomándolo con fuerza de ambos brazos.

—Nagisa— intermedia Makoto—. Haru no está bromeando. Ayer fue al medico y le ha dado ese diagnóstico. Él no hace este tipo de bromas, lo sabes.

—¡Pero…! ¡Haru-chan no puede dejar de nadar!

—Voy a seguir nadando— asevera el aludido—. Solo dejaré de competir.

—No puede sobre esforzarse.

Una queja emerge del menor que tiene algunas lagrimitas acumulándose en sus ojos rosáceos, y se abraza con fuerza al pelinegro que únicamente suspira con resignación.

—¿Está seguro de que puede nadar, senpai? — pregunta la pelirroja con preocupación y sujetando entre sus brazos el cronograma para el día.

—El doctor ha dicho que debo hacer ejercicio.

—Por favor no se vaya a exigir demasiado— Rei pide—. Si se siente mal háganoslo saber.

Haruka asiente con la cabeza y una sonrisa casi inexistente; se siente satisfecho al ver que sus amigos lo consideran importante y se preocupan por su bienestar, aunque preferiría no hacerlos angustiar.

—¡¿Qué va a decir Rin-chan por esto?!— Nagisa exclama, al borde del llanto.

Y Tachibana se congela en su sitio a la vez que Nanase hace lo mismo. Hasta el momento no había pensado en esa situación. Seguro que el pelirrojo se tomará muy mal la noticia; Haruka espera que la tristeza del contrario no se convierta en enojo y desencadene en una pelea entre ambos porque, sinceramente, en la situación en la que se encuentra, aquello solo empeoraría su estado de ánimo.

—Nagisa-kun— le llama el peliazul, separándolo del muchacho de ojos azules—. Tienes que tranquilizarte.

—¡Pero…!

—Hablaré después con él— sentencia el mayor, buscando brindar calma al rubio.

—No te preocupes, Nagisa. Y, como te conozco, te pido que no le vayas a decir nada a Rin. Haru se encargará de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

El aludido no responde verbalmente, pero profiere un sonido de afirmación que, en consecuencia, provoca una sonrisa aliviada de Makoto. Éste, tratando de dispersar el mal ambiente ocasionado por el diagnostico de Haruka, decide dar por comenzado el tiempo de practica en el club.

—Vayan a calentar por mientras— dice el castaño—. Gou y yo veremos cómo modificar el entrenamiento de Haru.

Y así como ha dicho, los dos chicos de segundo año y su mejor amigo estiran los músculos al borde de la piscina a la par que él se acomoda en uno de los asientos de descanso junto a la pelirroja. El calentamiento ayuda a que Nagisa deje de lagrimear y se relaje lo suficiente, amenazando con volver a su actitud burbujeante y animada de siempre. Tras terminar con lo básico, Matsuoka les indica, al de anteojos y al rubio, qué es lo que buscarán mejorar el día de hoy. Tachibana, en cambio, le propone a su amigo pelinegro que nade tranquilamente de estilo libre, enfatizando que no se apure ni haga movimientos bruscos.

—Toma un descanso si lo necesitas— le comenta el muchacho de ojos esmeraldas.

Brindando una afirmación silenciosa, Haruka se coloca encima todo lo necesario y se sumerge, cuidadosamente, en el agua, permitiendo al capitán y a la mánager del club que continúen con la administración de éste.

El tiempo transcurre sin mayor inconveniente. Hazuki y Ryugazaki han practicado para el próximo torneo de sus respectivos estilos de nado. Makoto no ha podido siquiera entrar a la piscina por estar al pendiente de otras cosas con Gou. Haruka, desgraciadamente, se ha visto envuelto en una jocosa rutina de dar al menos dos vueltas nadando para tomar un descanso de al menos cinco minutos, pues el aire se le escapa con una velocidad atemorizante.

Al finalizar, los cuatro muchachos se duchan y visten listos para marcharse a casa. La menor de los Matsuoka informa que irá a charlar con la maestra Amakata sobre el nuevo arreglo del club, retirándose a las oficinas de los maestros tras pedirles a los contrarios que se cuiden y tengan buen día hasta mañana.

A la entrada de la escuela, Nagisa propone que vayan a tomar algo o comer algún dulce como un helado o similar para mejorar el estado anímico de todos, sin embargo, Haruka rechaza la propuesta confesando que tiene cosas que hacer, pero que pueden ir a matar el rato en otra ocasión. Aunque el rubio se queja y replica por su frialdad, termina aceptando tras la insistencia de Rei; quizás tenga que atender cosas de gran relevancia.

—¡Nos vemos mañana! — se despide Hazuki, yéndose con el de lentes en dirección contraria a los dos mayores—¡Me debes esa salida por el helado, Haru-chan!

—Hasta mañana— responde Tachibana, meneando la mano al aire al igual que el pelinegro.

Tras ver que el par de segundo año se encuentra ya bastante lejos de ahí, Haruka se encamina a un destino que Makoto logra suponer.

—¿Irás a Samezuka? — el más bajo asiente—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—Seguro.

Probablemente el muchacho de orbes verdes sea capaz de consolar mejor a Rin de lo que él es, después de todo, de los dos, éste siempre ha sido mejor tratando con las personas. Haruka suele pensar que socializar es mucho trabajo y la gente es muy complicada; un dolor de cabeza, sinceramente.

En completo silencio, el par llega a la academia de varones y se dirigen, sin mayor retraso, a los dormitorios. Luego de registrarse en la entrada con el velador, suben hasta el piso donde saben que la habitación de Rin se encuentra. Makoto ve a través de su acompañante, notándolo nervioso y preocupado; sabe que esto será difícil para Haruka, pues el pelirrojo es un rival y amigo sumamente importante, y ser consciente que ya no podrán nadar juntos debe ser algo muy molesto y doloroso. Por supuesto, Tachibana sabe que entre él mismo y Matsuoka no hay punto de comparación, ocasionando en sí cierta tristeza. Obliga a su mente a que deseche todas las dudas e inseguridades que le aquejan.

Los nudillos elegantes de Nanase golpean la puerta frente a su persona y ambos esperan durante unos segundos eternos. Al abrir la puerta, Rin los mira con sorpresa a la par que su cabello rojizo se seca paulatinamente luego de su tiempo en la piscina; Sousuke se encuentra tumbado en su parte de la litera.

—Hey— habla el de dientes de tiburón—. No sabia que vendrían. Adelante.

—Ha sido algo espontaneo— Makoto confiesa, después de pedir disculpas por la intromisión—. ¿Llegamos en mal momento?

—No, no en realidad— la puerta se cierra luego de que Haruka ingresa—. ¿Quieren algo? Sousuke y yo compramos algunos bocadillos hace poco, y aun no los terminamos.

—Oh, estamos bien.

Nanase afirma con un ruidito de garganta.

—Bueno— dice Rin, sentándose al borde de su cama—. Están en su casa, ya saben. Pueden ignorar a Sousuke, está viendo una película con audífonos, me parece. No le gusta que lo interrumpan.

—Ya veo, me pareció extraño que no reaccionará a nuestra visita.

Una risa escapa de Makoto, típica de él, y una sonrisa de lado se dibuja en el rostro del pelirrojo que, finalmente, se percata del aura inusual que parece emanar del pelinegro. Si bien es un chico silencioso, este silencio es distinto.

—¿Qué pasa, Haru? ¿No tuviste suficiente caballa en tu desayuno?

Al ver la reacción del contrario, impasible, como si la broma nunca hubiese sido hecha, Matsuoka guarda silencio y comienza a sentirse ansioso, pues solo puede significar que algo serio está ocurriendo.

—Seguiré nadando— empieza a decir el pelinegro—. Pero no competiré.

Los ojos rojizos se abren con sorpresa y confusión, sin saber a qué se refiere el contrario.

—¿De qué hablas? — espeta el pelirrojo, cruzándose de brazos—. Insistes en que el tiempo no te importa, pero como para dejar de competir… ¿No crees que es un capricho muy infantil?

—Rin— Makoto le detiene, con una mirada apesumbrada.

—Tengo un problema— los ojos del aludido vuelven a clavarse en el mayor—. Un problema de salud.

Y entonces Matsuoka se pone en pie y se acerca, amenazante e impaciente, al muchacho de profundos ojos azules.

—¿Qué problema?

—Problema respiratorio— las cejas rojizas se fruncen, inconformes, molestas y angustiadas—. No puedo respirar como antes. No puedo participar en carreras ni sobre esforzarme. Tengo permitido nadar, pero con medida.

—¿Es una puta broma? ¿Realmente es tan serio?

Nanase no contesta, como si no supiera como hacerlo, y es así como Tachibana interviene.

—Sí. Incluso debe usar una fuente de oxígeno.

El rostro de Rin se deforma a un gesto que es difícil descifrar. Enojado, el pelirrojo se pasea por la habitación, asestando un manotazo a la litera y consiguiendo que el muchacho pelinegro sobre ésta se alerte y se incorpore para mirarle junto al par de la escuela Iwatobi.

—¿Cómo mierda ha sucedido esto? — espeta, sin percatarse que Yamazaki se retira los audífonos de su sitio y observa con confusión la escena frente a sus ojos—. ¿Qué diablos, Haru? ¿Cómo puedes descuidar tanto tu cuerpo a este punto?

—Cuidar mi cuerpo o no— el aludido refuta, arrugando el entrecejo—, eso no ha causado que esté enfermo.

—¿No? ¡¿Entonces que ha sido?!

—No lo sé.

—¡¿No lo sabes?! ¡No jodas!

—¡No lo sé, Rin! — la voz del escueto chico se perturba y se eleva significativamente, inclinándose hacia su amigo de forma desafiante—. ¡Los médicos no han podido dar con la causa! ¡No sé por que estoy así! ¡No es como si quisiera estar así!

La habitación se sume en un silencio espeso y doloroso, realmente incomodo y tenso. Haruka puede ver como el rostro de su amigo expresa melancolía absoluta y, tras recibir un golpe en el pecho con el puño del otro, lo ve llorar con cierta contención.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? — pregunta con la voz rompiéndose y ganándose la compasión del resto de presentes—. Tú…

—Puedo evitar que la enfermedad empeore y vivir con ella. Me han dicho que es necesario ejercitarme, así que continuaré nadando.

—¿Qué hay de las competencias? ¿Qué hay de los reclutadores?

—Tendré que dejar eso por el momento. Pero espero poder volver a ello, eventualmente.

—¿Esto cuando sucedió? ¿Cuándo te has enterado?

—Ayer.

Ninguno dice algo. Rin se pasa la mano por la cara, retirando bruscamente los caminitos de agua de sus mejillas antes de volver a golpear a Haruka, ahora en el brazo en forma de amenaza.

—Haz lo que el medico te diga— ordena, tratando de sonar autoritario aun cuando su voz tiembla—. Sigue el tratamiento. Como yo me entere que no lo haces, yo… ¡Tienes que mejorar, oíste!

El pelinegro se soba el sitio dañado, con su gesto cambiando de uno molesto y adolorido, a agradecido y divertido.

…

Los días pasan y se convierten en semanas en las que Haruka se ha visto en la necesidad, en la penosa necesidad, de confesar a los gemelos, hermanos de Makoto, y de explicarles su estado de salud. El par de niños logran comprender, poco, sobre la enfermedad del pelinegro, obviamente preocupándose y buscando hacerlo sentir mejor al respecto con juegos infantiles, abrazos y obsequios pequeños, desde dibujos hasta dulcecillos.

Igualmente, en esas semanas, ha seguido al pie de la letra su tratamiento. En un par de ocasiones ha tenido que salir de casa con un pequeño tanque de oxigeno en una mochila y la cánula en sus fosas nasales, obligándose a ignorar las miradas interesadas, curiosas y juzgadoras de los demás, y, también, aguantando la preocupación y condescendencia de Makoto que lo sigue a todos lados por la angustia de que algo pueda sucederle. Agradece su amabilidad, pero es capaz de encargarse de sus asuntos por cuenta propia.

El castaño le ayuda con todo lo posible; cargando sus compras, desplazando la fuente de oxigeno de un cuarto a otro de la casa, quedándose a dormir con él por si necesita algo, intentando cocinar de vez en cuando, etc.

Hoy, a diferencia de otros días, Nanase se encuentra en completa soledad en su habitación, preparándose para dormir. La máquina hace el típico ruido molesto al que el pelinegro ya se ha acostumbrado. El tubo de plástico y la cánula tampoco significan problema para este punto. Las luces se apagan y él se recuesta sobre su cama, cubriéndose con las mantas hasta el cuello; sus parpados caen y, en cuestión de segundos, cae en un profundo sueño.

La noche transcurre y, al llegar la madrugada, Haruka se siente físicamente extraño. Se despierta agitado y asustado. Un silbido se escucha en la quietud de la habitación y poco tarda en comprender que él es quien produce ese ruido cada que trata de respirar; sus pulmones parecen estar funcionando peor de lo que usualmente lo hacen y ni siquiera el respirador resulta de ayuda. En pánico y con dificultad, totalmente desesperado e hiperventilando en un intento de no ahogarse, Nanase se incorpora en la cama y se saca la cánula de la nariz con fuerza a la par que se estira hacia el celular que descansa encima de su mesita de noche. Tembloroso, después de marcar un número, se coloca el teléfono contra la oreja.

Aunque el pelinegro es siempre calmado y con mente fría para incluso la situación más severa, en este momento está sumido por el miedo y el instinto intenso de sobrevivir. Es por ello que no es capaz de llamar al numero de emergencia de su ciudad, sino que marca a Makoto que, tras unos tonos de espera en la línea, contesta con somnolencia.

—¿Haru? — su voz suena pastosa y un poco ronca por acabar de despertar.

—Mako…to…— el aludido le escucha jadear y batallar con respirar correctamente, acompañado de ese insistente y molesto silbido—. Necesito… ayuda…

Con eso es suficiente para que el menor espabile por completo y se levante de un salto de su cama, también entrando en pánico total.

—¿Qué pasa? — pregunta aterrado el de ojos esmeraldas—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Haru?

—No… respiro…

—¿Qué? ¿No te has puesto el oxígeno? — Haruka escucha algunas cosas golpearse estruendosamente y se pregunta la razón de ese caos—. Espera ahí, no te muevas. Voy para allá.

La línea se corta, pero el pelinegro continua con el aparato pegado al costado de su rostro. Se esfuerza inmensamente para respirar y para calmarse, pues está realmente asustado a pesar de que no quiera admitirlo. Para cuando el muchacho de mayor altura, junto a su padre, ingresa a la casa con premura, Nanase, por falta de oxígeno, termina desvaneciéndose por completo y cae como peso muerto sobre el suelo.

El castaño se sorprende y asusta al encontrar a su mejor amigo en ese estado, apresurándose a éste mientras le llama, desesperado, por su nombre. Acurruca el cuerpo del pelinegro entre sus brazos y busca hacerlo reaccionar sin fruto alguno. Su padre, entonces, le indica que lleve a Haruka al auto y, después de obedecer, se dirigen velozmente al hospital.

En la sala de urgencias, las enfermeras se apresuran a ayudarle al ver el pánico y angustia impreso en el rostro de Makoto y el cuerpo inconsciente de Haruka. Colocan al pelinegro en una camilla en cual lo desplazan por el hospital hasta una zona más cómoda para brindarle atención. El señor Tachibana explica la condición de Nanase a una de las enfermeras que se ha quedado a indagar más sobre el muchacho para brindarle mejor ayuda mientras su hijo permanece completamente quieto y con la mirada fija en la dirección por donde se han llevado al pelinegro.

¿Estará bien? ¿Qué harán con él?

Su padre y él se sientan en la sala de espera luego de que la enfermera les asegure que harán lo posible por Haruka. Ambos se encuentran impacientes y preocupados al punto de que sienten sus corazones salírseles de su pecho, pero el señor debe confesar que su hijo es el que se encuentra más aquejado por la situación. Makoto permanece estático en su asiento, con los codos sobre las rodillas y las manos unidas entre sí, ahora mirando hacia el suelo pulcro del hospital. Mientras permanecen expectantes, permitiendo que los profesionales hagan su trabajo, el adulto se aventura a llamar a su esposa, que se ha quedado en casa con los gemelos, para avisarle sobre lo que acontece.

Para cuando la mañana llega, con el Sol alzándose en el horizonte, los doctores logran estabilizar al pelinegro que ahora reposa en una habitación, conectado a varias maquinas y con una mascarilla monstruosa en el rostro para poder respirar. El más joven de los dos Tachibana se sienta junto a la camilla, atreviéndose a tomar la delgada y blanca mano con las propias a la par que mira el rostro agotado de éste. El medico que lo ha atendido explica al par que estará inconsciente un rato más, pero que ya está mejor, sin embargo, también anuncia que deberá hablar seriamente con el joven de ojos azules cuando despierte. Poco después de recibir un agradecimiento de parte del adulto, el doctor se retira con una sonrisa compasiva, dejándolos solos con el paciente.

Makoto quiere llorar, pero al mismo tiempo se encuentra agotado por la noche en vela; rechaza el ofrecimiento de su padre de ir a casa a descansar, asegurando que desea estar con el pelinegro cuando despierte. Comprendiendo esto, el hombre le indica que irá a conseguirle algo para que llene su estomago y, además, llamará a la escuela para informar sobre la falta que ambos tendrán ese día.

El silencio de la habitación solo es roto por el pitido del electrocardiograma el cual, sorpresivamente, le brinda alivio al muchacho pues con éste es capaz de saber que Haruka continua vivo, con su corazón palpitando rítmicamente. No puede creer que esto esté pasando. ¿Qué hará él sin Nanase? Está muy seguro de que su corazón no podrá soportar el perderlo, pues el pelinegro es como una estrella preciosa en su vida, brillante con elegancia y encanto. Sabe que en ocasiones es difícil de manejar, pero, si lo piensa bien, todo mundo es difícil de manejar. Haruka es inteligente, talentoso, bello y amable a su manera. Realmente, Tachibana no puede ver una vida sin él.

Sus manos, de un tono más moreno, aprietan la pálida que descansa entre ellas, sintiendo la frialdad de esa piel contra la suya. Deja caer su frente contra ellas, y cierra los ojos para descansar un poco en lo que espera que el contrario reaccione.

…

Lo primero que se topa al abrir los ojos es el techo límpido del hospital junto a las luces incandescentes del sitio. Lo segundo que logra divisar es el alivio teñir el angelical rostro de Makoto junto a lagrimitas que adornan sus pupilas. Cuando recobra un poco sus sentidos, se percata que el castaño le sujeta el brazo y que una mascarilla molesta se encuentra sobre su boca y nariz, facilitándole el respirar.

—Haru, ¿cómo te sientes? — pregunta el muchacho de ojos verdes.

El contrario no responde, pero le dirige una mirada cansada que es más que suficiente.

—¿Hay algo que te moleste? — el padre llama la atención del joven recostado en cuanto pregunta.

La cabeza del menor se menea en negación.

—¿Tienes algún problema para respirar? — el doctor indaga—. Si necesitas hablar, puedes retirarte la mascarilla.

Obedeciendo, Haruka emite un “Estoy bien” pequeño antes de volverse a colocar el objeto en el rostro.

—Es un alivio— el hombre en bata le sonríe—. Disculpa que pueda ser inoportuno, pues debes estar cansado, pero es muy importante que hablemos de tu condición. ¿Has procurado seguir con tu tratamiento?

Nanase asiente de manera concisa, ocasionando un gesto de insatisfacción en el adulto que lleva en manos una tabla con varios documentos.

—Verás— suspira, logrando que el contrario trague con fuerza en un claro gesto de nerviosismo—. Me temo que has empeorado significativamente. En este caso tenemos la opción de que continuemos con un tratamiento más severo o una cirugía. Ahora, si optas por lo primero, tendrás que proseguir con la oxigenoterapia de manera extensa. Anteriormente te has visto expuesto a esto durante un plazo de doce horas, sin embargo, ahora tendrías que permanecer de esta forma las veinticuatro horas del día. También deberás continuar tomando los medicamentos ya prescritos para aliviar la tensión. Esto no curará la enfermedad, pero evitará que progrese y puedas vivir con relativa normalidad.

Los ojos azules descienden hasta clavarse en las mantas que lo cubren, con decepción y desesperanza.

—La cirugía, en cambio, se trataría de un trasplante de pulmón. Siendo tan joven, sería una lastima que te veas encadenado a una maquina para respirar. Por supuesto, existen riesgos y complicaciones, además de que deberás consumir medicamentos inmunosupresores a partir de entonces, para evitar el rechazo de tu cuerpo al nuevo órgano. Considero que esto es la mejor opción, pero, claro, no procederemos de ninguna forma sin tu previa decisión. 

Viendo la consternación, no solo en los Tachibana, sino también en el pelinegro, el doctor les cede un tiempo para que procesen la información, asegurando que volverá en un rato para escuchar la respuesta de Nanase.

Los tres se quedan completamente pasmados en sus sitios. Haruka, inconscientemente, se aferra con mayor ímpetu a la mano del castaño cuyos orbes verdes le miran preocupado y con duda.

—Haru— le llama con voz temerosa el menor, ocasionando que los ojos zafiros se claven en él—. ¿Qué harás?

El muchacho no responde, haciéndose la misma pregunta dentro de su mente. El señor Tachibana se acerca y le coloca una mano sobre el hombro en forma de apoyo moral, pues comprende la gravedad de todo y el temor que debe estar sintiendo.

—Tomate el tiempo necesario para pensarlo bien, ¿de acuerdo? — le sonríe dulcemente el hombre, buscando brindarle confort—. Estarás bien.

El silencio reina la habitación durante largos minutos; ni Makoto ni su padre dicen algo, permitiendo al pelinegro que medite seriamente sobre la decisión que tomará a continuación, sumiéndose por completo en su mente. Considera todos los pros y contras de ambas opciones, analizando cada posible caso para cada una, poniéndose ansioso por los riesgos que puedan implicar.

Al regresar el doctor luego de un par de horas, Haruka ya ha elegido qué hacer.

…

Un par de días transcurren con lentitud; Makoto ha estado yendo a la escuela, tomando apuntes y prestando atención para poder poner al corriente a su mejor amigo posteriormente. Los maestros conocen el estado frágil de salud del muchacho, preguntándole al menor sobre éste de cuando en cuando, pues éste va a visitarlo diario al hospital. Nagisa, Rei y Gou, en cuanto se han enterado han ido a ver a su querido amigo, mostrando su angustia e interés, buscando hacerle sentir cómodo en su estadía en aquel cuarto de paredes blancas y maquinas médicas. Rin ha ido poco después, en compañía de Sousuke, y han tenido una charla larga y profunda.

Aunque Haruka ha decidido someterse a la cirugía, ha tomado un poco de tiempo para que el hospital consiga un donante. En cuanto han obtenido lo necesario, el medico y él se han puesto de acuerdo para la fecha en que se llevará a cabo la intervención, ocasionando ansias y nerviosismo en el joven de ojos azules.

Makoto, al enterarse, le ha afirmado que estará ahí en la fecha designada. Y dicho y hecho, el castaño aparece por la puerta el tan esperado día, saludando con una enrome sonrisa cálida al joven tendido sobre la cama que permanece conectado a la maquinaria.

—Hola, Haru— dice, acercándose y sentándose al borde del colchón, dejando su mochila a sus pies—. ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien— responde el aludido, sacándose solo un segundo la mascarilla.

—Hoy en un rato más es tu cirugía. ¿No estás nervioso?

El muchacho de ojos azules no contesta y baja la mirada hacia las manos grandes del otro que reposan sobre la cama. Puede notar la ansiedad que aquello provoca en el mayor.

—Es algo serio— Tachibana mira un instante hacia abajo para luego clavar su atención nuevamente en el pelinegro—. Yo tengo miedo y ni siquiera soy quien tendrá que entrar al quirófano.

Ve una sonrisa dibujarse en el rostro del castaño, inquieta y temblorosa, y Nanase se aventura a tomarle la mano con gentileza mientras se aparta la mascarilla.

—Estaré bien— asevera, ganándose una risa trémula del otro.

—Las operaciones tienen muchas complicaciones— susurra, dándole un par de palmadas en el dorso de la mano, haciendo una pausa y poniéndose aún más nervioso, ganándose una mirada curiosa del mayor—. Haru…

Espera, paciente, viendo, una vez más, el rostro del contrario deformarse en llanto.

—No pasará nada— trata de aliviar el muchacho de ojos zafiros—. Saldré bien del quirófano. No te preocupes.

—Mh. Me gustaría tener esa confianza… Estaré esperando por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Nanase asiente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Callado, el menor observa como se retira nuevamente la mascarilla, dejándola caer contra su pecho, y le pide con un ademan de mano que se acerque más a él, cosa que hace de manera dubitativa. Haruka se inclina lo suficiente para depositar un beso en los labios de Makoto, dejándolo pasmado por completo y apresurándose a poner donde antes el plástico que le brinda oxígeno.

Y los irises claro brillan de manera deslumbrante y alegre a la par que un sonrojo emerge en sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no puede decir nada al respecto pues, desgraciadamente, el medico ingresa listo para llevarse a su paciente al quirófano.

Nanase no es estúpido ni ingenuo. Es consciente de que las cosas en una cirugía no siempre salen bien. ¿Cómo va a estar tranquilo si, prácticamente, le abrirán el abdomen y le cambiarán sus pulmones por unos funcionales y saludables? ¡Hay muchas probabilidades de que ocurran complicaciones! No es que desconfíe de los profesionales, que están para ayudarlo a mejorar, pero cualquiera siente pavor incluso por la cirugía más sencilla. Ahora, uno tiene que ponerse en su lugar. Es por ello que se ha arriesgado a hacer la tremenda locura de besar a Tachibana. Le brinda alivio el haber sentido los cálidos y suaves labios del castaño que, aunque no le ha dicho verbalmente lo que siente, espera que sea capaz de comprenderlo.

Piensa en cuanto desea salir de una cirugía exitosa, encontrándose con Makoto en la habitación quien lo ha estado esperando con una sonrisa hermosa y única. Si todo sale bien, incluso podrá volver a nadar, quizás no como antes al principio, pero eventualmente recobrará el ritmo que ha perdido desde que todo esto ha comenzado. 

Respira con fuerza, tratando de calmarse, pensando que todo se saldrá bien.

…

Makoto espera impaciente sentado junto a su madre que ha llegado hace un par de horas atrás, justo cuando metieron a Haruka a la cirugía. Los dos están ansiosos sin remedio, viendo a la gente que va y viene, atentos a que el medico aparezca diciéndoles que todo ha fluido como debería y checando el reloj cuyos números cambian sin parar, pues el tiempo continúa avanzando.

Sin darse cuenta, han pasado al menos cinco horas.

Finalmente, ven al muchacho, pálido, tumbado sobre una camilla que desplazan por el sitio gracias a las ruedas debajo de ésta. Se ve extraño, como una muñeca de porcelana vacía. Los dos se ponen de pie en cuanto el medico a cargo se ha aproximado a ellos, bastante cansado por su trabajo.

—¿Qué tal ha salido? — pregunta la señora Tachibana.

—Bueno— el doctor se limpia la frente con una mano—. Tuvimos algunos problemas durante la cirugía, sin embargo, supimos manejarlo. Nanase está, de todas formas, delicado por el momento. Tendrá que quedarse alrededor de dos semanas, para observación, aunque el tiempo de recuperación puede variar, por supuesto, es solo un estimado.

La mujer asiente, comprendiendo.

—¿Podemos verlo? — Makoto indaga.

—Seguro, pero seguirá anestesiado por tiempo más. Les pido cuidado con él y cualquier cosa que suceda, no duden en hacérmelo saber.

—Sí, gracias— la mujer y su hijo ofrecen una reverencia al medico que, tras disculparse, se retira.

Es entonces que el par se dirige, sin mayor demora, a la habitación; Haruka tiene un tubo que emerge desde su tráquea el cual se conecta a una computadora con perillas, botones y algunas sondas, además de eso, mediante una intravenosa, le suministran medicamentos tales como analgésicos e inmunosupresores. La señora Tachibana se aproxima sin hacer mucho ruido, viendo con horror y angustia el rostro imperturbable del pelinegro cuyos parpados continúan cerrados. El respirador se ve como algo incomodo, muy molesto y hasta doloroso, realmente le resulta algo espantoso a la mujer que, con cariño y temor, le acaricia los oscuros cabellos.

Makoto piensa que se ve frágil, por lo que evita tocarlo ante el gran miedo de romperlo. Ni siquiera lo hace cuando la mujer se marcha a casa por un cambio de ropa para su hijo que, asevera, no se irá del lado de Haruka hasta que éste despierte. El castaño simplemente se sienta junto a la cama de hospital, mirando la figura del pelinegro en completo silencio, meditabundo y ansioso. Finalmente, tembloroso, toma la mano del otro y acaricia el dorso de ésta con sus pulgares de manera suave.

—Quizás no me escuches— la voz sale bajita—. Seguro que no. Pero espero que despiertes pronto, Haru. Tienes que despertar, ¿de acuerdo? Sin darme más sustos, por favor. Todo esto realmente ha sido un caos y yo solo quiero que estés bien.

Suelta un suspiro largo, bajando la mirada a sus manos.

—Realmente tengo que pensar en cómo te lo diré. Son solo dos palabras, pero es muy difícil decirlas— ríe suavemente—. ¿Por qué decir que te amo es tan complicado? Simplemente es eso. Te amo y ya está.

Y Tachibana siente que la mano contraria tiene un espasmo, por lo que se queda mirando ésta con intriga antes de alzar su atención al rostro de Nanase; los ojos azules a penas se ven, pues se encuentran entreabiertos, mirando al castaño que se sonroja de manera violenta, obsequiándole una sonrisa de alivio que es correspondida por un gesto más pequeño en comparación.

Puede verlo, no hace falta que se lo diga, después de todo siempre ha sido bueno leyendo al pelinegro.

“Te amo.”


End file.
